Forget Me Not
by Marina5643
Summary: A Tokka pairing. With some Sokka Suki, too. After some complications occur after the destruction of Kyoshi island, Toph loses her memory and Sokka must make a decision.. her or Suki?
1. Chapter 1

Forget Me Not

Fire.

It rained down from the sky and torched everything it touched. Smoldering plants and charred trees hung lifeless, and the sun was blocked by plumes of black smoke.

Kyoshi Island was destroyed.

Amidst the burning waste, a voice yelled in frustration.

"Where are you?!" It screamed. "You can't run forever, Avatar!" Zuko spat on the ground. He couldn't believe that Aang managed to evade him once again. It had taken him several weeks just to catch up with him, and now he had to start his chase all over again. He looked up at the blackened sky and yelled. "YOU CAN'T RUN FOREVER!"

--------------------------------------------------

Aang, Toph, Katara, and Sokka all coughed as Appa flew through the smoky air.

"Aang, are you hurt?" Katara asked, worried.

"More mentally than anything else…" He mumbled, "I can't believe we just left and let the island burn up! It's just like last time… but this time, I don't get to fly back to try to save everyone…"

"Be happy we aren't dead, twinkle-toes." Toph snorted. "There were so many fire benders there. We were way outnumbered!" She moved her feet around, as if it could help her see. Sokka was very quiet. He stared at the unmoving form laying next to him. After a few moments, he finally spoke.

"I'm just glad we saved Suki…how far away are we from land?"

"We'll probably be at a dock or harbor in the morning," Katara said, "But knowing Zuko, we can only be there a few days."

Silence returned among the group. Aang sat in the front, controlling Appa, not saying a word. Katara knew he was upset, but she had no words to console him with this time. Toph, still unable to see, wondered what Suki looked like. She knew that Sokka had feelings for her, even though he had denied them. Was Sokka going through mental stress too? Just a few months earlier they had made it very clear how they felt about each other, but what would he think of her now with Suki around? After all, she was just a child in comparison…

The sunset was bright orange, and on any other occasion, the group would have thought it beautiful… but this time, it just reminded them of the burning island they were fleeing from.


	2. Chapter 2

Forget Me Not

The sun had disappeared over the horizon and the stars were shining. Sokka had fallen asleep while waiting for Suki to come to, and Toph was sleeping with Katara. Aang was the only one in the group that was awake; He feared that sleeping would bring him more thoughts on the destroyed island that he had left behind. Katara had tried to get his mind off of it, but after several half-hearted replies, she realized that there was no point in trying, and that she should just wait until the morning.

Momo scurried from in between Katara and Toph to Aang's lap. Aang smiled a bit.

"I wish you and I could go back…" He said, petting Momo's head. "Once I see Zuko, he's going to regret what he did…I'll make sure of it."

--------------------------------------------- 

Zuko paced the length of the ship. It wasn't going fast enough; He wanted the avatar, and wanted him NOW. He slammed his fist on the edge of the ship and stared into the dark water below. 

_Water._

_Water bending._

_The Avatar can water bend!_

He gave a frustrated sigh. Everything was just a constant reminder on how he had to find the Avatar… and not let him escape, as usual. He had had enough with uncle Iroh's confusing proverbs and useless advice. If he was as smart as he said, why hadn't HE caught the Avatar? Zuko let out an incredulous hiss. 

"GUARD!" He yelled. "GUAAAARRDD!" One of the crew members on the ship ran up the iron stairs on the deck and to Zuko's side. "Can't this rust bucket go any faster? How much longer until we hit land?" 

"Late morning to afternoon, sir." He replied. "We can't go any faster than we are, considering that most of the other fire benders are sleepin—"

"THEN WAKE THEM UP!" Zuko screamed. He shoved the guard out of the way and stomped down the cold metal stairs, into the cold, metal corridor, all the way to his cold metal room. He sat down on his lumpy old mattress and held his head. If he didn't find the Avatar… how would he bring his honor back? 

Then a thought came to him. Once before he had temporarily gained hold of Katara, and Aang, who obviously cared a lot about her, came rushing to the rescue… so why not try that again? If he could just grab onto one of his friends, then the Avatar would be his. Zuko grinned. 

Who needs fancy proverbs and useless words when you have tricks up your sleeve?


	3. Chapter 3

Forget Me Not

The night passed by slowly for Aang, who didn't sleep a wink; He was focused on reaching land so he could sneak off, go back, and make Zuko pay for what he did. A wave of determination, excitement, and relief washed over him when the sun peeked from over the horizon, and he was nearly jumping out of his seat when he spotted land.

He heard someone move behind him and quickly calmed down. He didn't want anyone to suspect anything. 

Toph sat up slowly, trying not to wake up Katara. She didn't know where they were, or what her surroundings were due to her lack of sight, so she went onto hands and knees and shuffled around until she was sure she was far away from the rest of the sleeping group.

"Aang.. how much longer til we land? It's getting really annoying not being able to see, and I'm getting air-sick…" She whispered, unsure if he could hear her.

"About 5 minutes, I don't think you can see it," He coughed, "But its right over the horizon, and getting bigger." 

"Is anyone else awake? I can't tell."

"No…just you and I, but I think they'll be up as soon as they realize we aren't flying anymore."

Toph paused for a moment. "Does Sokka… like Suki?" She asked. She couldn't see it, but she knew that Aang had turned around and gave her a worried glance. "I'm just wondering. I don't really know her like the rest of you do."

"Well…" Aang was trying to avoid telling her about Sokka and Suki's kiss. "She taught him how to fight, sorta. And they're good friends, but I don't think they like each other that way." 

Before Toph could respond, Sokka woke up. He had a bit of bed-head and looked rather dazed. 

"I heard someone say my name.." He yawned.

"Oh.. um." Toph looked around, hoping Aang would back her up. He didn't. "Aang was just telling me to wake you up since we're close to land. Right Aang?"

"Uh.. Right."

Sokka looked at her, and then Aang, who turned around and went back to focusing on flying. Were they hiding something?

His attention quickly changed to Suki. She was moving a bit, but was she coming to? Her eyelids flicked open, and her deep brown eyes shifted from side to side, trying to comprehend where she was. Her hands discreetly reached for her fan…a knife…anything to back her up. 

"Suki!" Sokka exclaimed. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly. It took her a few more moments to process where she was and who was fondling her, but once she had, she hugged him back, eyes filled with tears. He pulled back a bit and looked into her sad eyes, worried. "Are you ok..?" He asked. 

"I'm… fine. But what about Kyoshi Island!" She started to panic. Why weren't they at the Island? 

"Zuko destroyed it..I'm sorry.." He responded quietly. Suki hated to be weak around others-especially Sokka- but she couldn't help herself. She burst into tears and sobbed. Sokka held her close.

Aang and Katara exchanged glances, and watched her sympathetically. 

Toph sat by herself quietly with her head down and didn't say a word. 


End file.
